The small secret of Sacred Hearts
by DemolExpert
Summary: Well, Vincenzo Santorini after a car crash woke up after operation in Sacred Hearts Hospital. What will happen if JD and the others will know about the crew's small secret? We'll see...
1. The unusual guests

**_Hello, ladies & gentlemen! Yeah, I decided to write a crossover Atlantis/Scrubs. The storyteller is JD and I was trying to think like him and to write as , there it is!_**

**_But let me explain first. In this universe "ATLE: Milo's Return" didn't happen. _**

* * *

Another perfect day in a hospital...Well, I was working for Sacred Heart almost 4 years. Every day Cox started the conversation with me the same phrase. Carla and Turk were married, I lived in Elliot's flat with her.

I thought that it would be the same day but when I entered, Kelso was shouting on everyone and everything about one important person. Exactly, two.

" And you, doctor Dorian..."

_Who, me? Wait, he will say about me a lot of pleasant things. Oh, thank you..._

"I'LL FIRE YOU! Did you understand, doctor Dorian?"

_Wait, fire me?_

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't understand. Why will you fire me?"

_Don't look at me like hungry wolf, Kelso. Oh, shit, he's gone._

" Hey, Carla, where's Turk?" asked I.

"Jd, he's doing an operation. Or to be exact, he's assisting Dr. Sweet."

"Wait, you wanna say Sweet?"

_Arghhhh! I wanna meet with him! He's not only a doctor, he was like a god to all doctors. He was surgeon, pediatrician...He, he... Oh man, he's goin'! Don't look like silly, Jd! You'll do it, man! Yeah, you'll do it! He's standing in front of me!_

"You are looking...hmmm... perfect, ."

"Thank you, Mr..."

"John Dorian. But my friends call me Jd."

"Hey, sweetie, wait a minute!" told Cox._ Not now Perry! Not now!_

"Nice to meet ya, Jd"

_Yes, he said it! I'll remember this day forever!_

"Judie!"

_No, no, no! Don't kill me, Perry! Arghhhhhh! Why do you take me to my hand and...No, I wanna stay here!_

"Hey, babe, listen to me. Kelso gave me the history of patient who was operated by your god, . Hey, do you listen to me?"

_He's a perfect doctor... What? Yes,Dr. Cox, I saw your face every year, every day... What's he sayin'?_

" And I'm not gonna look after him because today's evening I'll watch a match. And you, newbie, will look after him."

"Yes, yes, how can you miss the match..."

"Right answer! And the winner is Judie! He will sit with new patient. Oh my god, how I love this place."

And laugh. Ha-ha, how funny. But I'll sit with patient who was operated by Sweet and Turk. Isn't it wonderful?

* * *

_IT'S HIM?Hmph..._

"Hello, my name is doctor Dorian and I'll be your doctor, Mr..."

_What's his name? Santorini...I heard it on news... Shit, he woke up!_

"Who are you?"

"Are you Italian?"

"Hey, don't ya see?"

"Really, I don't see."

_He's muttering something on Italian. He's Italian! Pizza!_

"You know, I like pizza and I like Italy. Once I..."

"Who are you and where's Sweet?"

_He's in touch with Sweet. Oh yeah, man, today's your day!_

"Look, I am your doctor..."

"Listen to me, girl, I don't believe ya."

_Girl?I'm not a..._

"Bravo! I like this guy. Judie, he's my patient with this minute."

_What?_

"Oh great."

_Today's not my day..._

* * *

"Turk! My chocolate bear!"

"Jd!I was assisting! Sweet was here!" He started to dance. He always dance when won.

"And you know, he said that I'll be a great surgeon!"

"My congratulations! By the way, did he tell ya who's that guy? He asked about Sweet like he is his friend"

"What are you talking about? Ask him, Jd! He's your patient."

"No, Cox took him back."

_Cox's coming and he's angry!_

"He...He...Oh, God, tell me why do you hate me?"

" Maybe, you don't believe in him?"

"Listen, you, my girl, he told me about dynamite and TNT and I knew more about making boom!"

"Then give me back him."

"Ah-ah, no, no and one more no."

"Why?"

"He's the same opinion with about you."

_What? I spent him more than 10th minutes and he's the same opinion about me with Cox? I like that guy._

"Oh look, ladies, who's talking with ."

_What did Kelso forget there?_

* * *

We were watching how Kelso talked with this Italian boy.

"Hello, Mr. Santorini. My name is Bob Kelso but you can call me Bob. I'm the head of this hospital and we'll do everything you want."

"Thanks, Bob. And now make one my wish. Turn to me back, and to the hall turn face."

_Kelso is surprised. Very interesting, what he wanna do with Kelso?_

"Good boy. And now let me tell ya something. What have you just drank? "

_Wait, how did he know...Oh, a wet grown._

"Am..."

"Don't move, don't breathe, don't do anything except, maybe, just praying."

"I don't believe in God"

"It's not good because you drank nitroglycerine. I'll said ya when you can move."

"Ha-ha..." said Cox and started to laugh because he saw Kelso at this situation at first time. "I love that guy. I love that guy so much that I will go away from Jordan and marry this Italian. And I'll born him children."

"It's impossible, Perry"_... but I would try..._

"I know that, Judie. But maybe did you born children? No? How pity."

_That guy will make Cox crazy._

* * *

Five hours later all hospital and all workers knew about our new patient. Perry every minute was near Santorini , joking about everyone and everything. Kelso after an hour of standing as a statue, wanted to eat and went to hospital's café where was a mini-cake's day. Turk and I were standing and looking how Cox was trying to make friends with Santorini.

"Turk, listen, have you seen him on TV?"

"Whom, him? No, no"

When Cox went out from chamber, he said:

"Well, ladies, I must go. I'll away for one hour. "

_What do you mean Perry? You wanna that we must stay with him._

"And I must warn you: don't play on his nerves. He doesn't like it."

We entered and saw Italian boy flirting with Carla. _Oh my God, Turk, Turk, calm down!_

"Woman, what're you doin' here? Flirt with this man on husband's eyes? How dare you!"

"Call me, Vinny. I gave you my number" said Carla and when she was almost at hall, she turned to him and said:

"Arghh, my tiger."

"Yep, I'll call you. "

_And he's smiling?_When Carla went out, Turk started:

"Hey, listen, you… I…I…"

He looked at us._ Oh shit, his smile... He's so… Oh, Jd, you're not a gay! I'm not a gay! He's so cute!_

"Hey, boys, are you gays?"

"We're…We're not gays." said Turk and I at one moment.

"Oh, oh, oh… Guys, you're looking like gays. "_ What?_

"Mr. Santorini, we're not gays. Yes, Turk?Turk?"

_Where is he? Oh, damn, he ran away._

"Listen, Mr. Santorini, when will you stop joke about me and Turk?"

_Oh no, don't look at me! You don't look? Hey man, I'm here!_

"Dr. Dorian, I'm glad that you're glad that you saw Sweet, the famous doctor who is also is surgeon. And you wanna me to give ya a mobile number? "

_Did you read my thoughts? I like this guy!_

"The answer is no. Understood?"

"Yes."

Sometimes when you met a famous person you can't understand why he's so rude to the others. But when I turned on TV in the evening, I understood one thing:

"Yesterday Mr. Santorini, the owner of his restaurants and flower shops disappeared after a car crash. Anyone who know where he is, will be rewarded."

"Oh shit…"

He didn't wanna see all this. He wanted to be a usual man.

* * *

**_That's it! R&R!_**


	2. The truth behind you

The next morning we were in hospital. The first person whom I met was Perry.

"Dr. Cox, I need a word with you."

"What do you wanna from me, newbie?"

"Do you know that Santorini's important guy?"

"Judie, what d'ya mean?"

Cox stopped and his sight told about everything and everyone.

"Newbie, I know about what do you wanna say. I should be careful but I'm not careful and you're warning me to be careful, right?"

"You' re right, Coxie!Yahoo!" _Shit, he'll kill me!_

"If you will say that again, I'll kill you and call Janitor! Understood?"

_Yes, Cox! Sure!_ We came in and saw…

"ELLIOT!"

"BARBIE!"

Elliot was kissing with Santorini. When she heard our voices, she stopped and turned to us.

"Oh, excuse me…"

"Let me guess, Barbie. You came in and than you was trying to talk with that guy…"

"And then you kiss me after Italian phrases. So, let me guess: you would have sex with me if that guys didn't come in?" _Elliot, don't cry! Oh, no, Elliot._

"N-no… I must go…"

When she went out, we heard a cry and one name:

"Carla!"

* * *

Elliot stopped near a young girl.

"That man is like Cox! After a kiss, which was perfect, he sent me…" Elliot started to cry and the girl only told her:

"Well, he's like that. After making booms he always tries to send someone to the hell. But don't worry, I'll talk with him."

"Oh thanks. I'm Elliot."

"Audrey Ramirez. You can call me Audrey."

"Audrey… Ramirez?" Elliot was in a kind of pause. In a pause she was trying to remember where did she see that girl. And then…

"I'm a fan of you. I…I…"

But, unfortunately to Elliot, Audrey was with us and Santorini.

"Oh my God. I read your book, Audrey. It's… It's "_What? Did I say something wrong? They're so cute._

"So, how are Milo and Kida?"

"Well, everything is all right. They asked about you and when knew that you were in a car crash, they said you must be careful."

"I know… Well, let me introduce someone: girl and Dr. Cox."

_Girl? GIRL? Oh. She looked at me._

"Are you a girl?"

"No, I'm a man. "

"I don't see."

"Dorian."

"Dorian, nice to meet you."

_She said nice to meet you. Yeah, man! She noticed you!_

"Maybe we should drink some coffee." _You'll do it! You'll do it! She'll be mine soon!_

"No, you' re too young for me. "

They laughed. It seemed like they were the best friends forever. _Wait, the friendship between man and a woman? It's impossible!_

"By the way, Vincenzo, aren't you bored?" asked Audrey.

"No, no, I'm not bored. There's good personal. "

"And there's something else… They wanna come. "_ Who are they? And why their conversations are so strange?_

* * *

I had a diner with my friends. In my mind was one thought. About my and Cox's patient Santorini.

"Hey, guys, haven't you thought about that patients could be strange sometimes?"

They looked surprised. Elliot took a book. _Oh, "A tale of Atlantis"!_

"Carla, it's her book. I wanna an autograph. "

"Elliot, listen, you can ask her to sign a book. "

"Yeah, Elliot, why your book is here?"asked Turk. Maybe he shouldn't ask because Elliot started to say all her life:

"Well, the first time I read that book was in 20 years. And it was great! I… I was crying for 5 hours."

We looked at her.

"What? What's wrong?"

Cox heard us and sat to our table, took a book and then said:

"Barbie, do you believe in fairytale?"

He opened the first page and there was a silence._ No, not a storm!Perry, don't start a storm!_

"I should read it. Barbie, the book now is mine. I'll return you."

* * *

Cox was sitting near Santorini's bed and reading a tale.

"Hey, what're ya readin', huh?" Audrey was with us too. It seemed to me that she wanted to stay all day.

"Well, let me explain. Barbie and Carol read this book which seems to me a foolishness."

Cox gave a book to Santorini and Italian stopped on one of the pages.

"Audrey, weren't they against it?"

_Again they?_

"And they saw a beautiful city which was laying to their sights. The water was a beautiful adding to this picture. The view of old city which could died from volcano eruption but was saved by the linguist and his brave team. Nobody didn't tell a word because their thoughts were same: perfect.

And this picture gave a start of true love." _I'll cry. It...It's happy end!_

"Oh, Carol, should i give you a handkerchief?"

_What? What again?_

"Your face is said to me that you're gonna cry. Poor Carol."

Santorini returned book to Perry and said:

"Dr. Cox, don't be so silly. You look like a child."

_Come on, Perry, show him what you can do! Round 1!_

"Look, Santorini, I don't wanna argue with ya, but I think that this tale is for old man and children, who believe in Atlantis."

_Yeah, let's see the answer._

"You're not a child. You're like 14-15 years old boy, who don't believe that the world is having a form of round."

_1-1! The fight is gonna be rude & violent! Wait, wait, Cox!_ I saw Cox's eyes and understood that Mr. Santorini was right.

" I must go out."_ Cox, wait for me!_

In the hall I saw a scene of argument between Elliot and Kelso.

"Well, doctor Rid, let me explain something. The rules of hospital forbid to kiss or even to flirt with rich man."

"Oh, so let me guess: because you wanna flirt with him?"

" Enough, Dr. Rid. I saw enough flirting man with man."

"Oh, excuse me, I forgot. How is your son gay?"

Kelso looked at her and then answer:

"Dr. Rid, you don't work in Sacred Heart since the next luck in search of new job."

_Oh great, Elliot. Dr. Cox, where are you? Dr. Cox?_

* * *

I didn't find Dr. Cox and understood why. But I couldn't understand why Santorini told truth. So, Dr. Cox, Elliot and Turk went to three different persons and asked one question:

"Why are you doing this?"

And sometime there will be two same answers from Mr. Santorini and Carla, except Kelso:

"Well, you know..." and only Kelso will ask:

"What?"

* * *

Dr. Cox was waiting for answer:

"So, why are you doing this? Trying to be honest but rude."

"Well ,you know... You're like me. But we are different. You're a doctor and your parents were doctors..."

"No, my father was alcoholic and every evening he kicked me from one room to another."

" And I lived in a flat with no windows almost and I was elder brother."

" Huh, wait... Aren't you..."

Santorini gave him a newspaper.

"Maybe, you should read article in rubric "famous"."

Cox opened the newspaper and then... He understood one thing:

"You're here because… You wanted to die in a car crash…"

"Yes. You all think that to be rich & famous is cool but remember one thing: the curse of luxury is mass media and a lot of fans."

Cox looked at him:

" And what... What about your girlfriend and that stupid book?"

"It's not your business... It's just a story... A myth..."

"You're hiding something..."

"Yes. This secret we'll keep only between my friends and me."

* * *

When Cox returned home, Jordan and Jack slept , he opened a book and read epigraph:

" To my friends Josh, Mole, Vinny, Milo & Kida. Our secret is forever with us."

Cox read the book at one night and then, on the dawn, he closed the book and murmured:

"Oh, shit..."

* * *

"Why are you doing this, Carla?" asked Turk. I was listening to them.

"Well, you know, Turk, he's a man... Almost ideal man."

"Woman, your ideal man is me. Not an Italian boy who's talking about bombs."

_Oh, Carla, don't look at him like tigress!_

"Listen, you don't even know that I'm Dominican!"

"And he knows, right?"

"Yes, he guessed that I'm aren't you also like him? You're talking about JD, with JD every minute! Am I right?"

They look at me. _What I have done? I'm not a gay and I'm not like wife to Turk but... Yeah, it would be cool._

"Oh, he don't hear us. So, woman, if you wanna be with ideal guy, stay here!I'll sleep alone at night!" _poor Turk. _He went away and Carla murmured:

"Well, let it be so."

* * *

I worked at night shift at hospital. Well, we don't have so much work at night so I decided to get some rest. Before I went to the rest room, I came in Santorini's chamber. To my surprise, he didn't sleep. He was looking out of window.

"What are you thinking about, Mr. Santorini?"

"Stop calling me "mr. Santorini". Call me Vinny."

_Vinny?Vinny the Pooh? Man, wake up!_

"Oh, excuse me, Vinny, I was thinking about..."

" Listen, Dorian..."

_Dorian? Awww... Yes, yes, yes! We're friends, we're friends!_

"... I think you'll be the perfect doctor like Sweet. You love that job, you think that Cox's a teacher. But the best teacher is you. You teach on mistakes, Dorian. "

When he said this, I thought that sometimes man who's famous can think wiser than you. And when I looked at him, I saw a tear on his right cheek.

* * *

On the next morning Turk came in a hospital and didn't look at Carla. I was waiting for him in a chamber. When Turk came to us, he turned to Mr. Santorini:

"I must check how are your seams after operation."

Vinny sat on a bed and they looked at me. _What? What's wrong?_

"Girl, you must get out."

_I'M NOT A GIRL!_

"Why?"

"JD, and if you'll say "Wow" and… you know what?"

_No! You're idiots! Come on, tell them what do you think!_

"Ok…"

After an hour, Turk came out and went straight to Carla.

"Hey, babe…"

"What do you wanna again?" he suddenly kissed her. Wow, I must look at the clock. After two minutes of kiss, they smiled and then went to the café.

My shift finished and I went home, I was thinking how one man can change you life. Whoever it was. He can said truth about man who was your teacher; he can reunite a pair. Or he can say that you're only one man in the world who can teach on your mistakes.

But at home I saw a little surprise. There was a woman.

"YOU?"

It was Audrey Ramirez.


	3. New secrets

The hospital changed in one month since the arrival of our patient. He was recovering after operation but not everyone guessed what kind of person he was.

Dr. Cox didn't talk or even came to him. His jokes and sarcastic monologues became boring. I was spending my free time in hospital with Santorini. Because month ago...

* * *

_**Month ago.**_

When I came in, I saw Audrey Ramirez, sitting on the sofa with the cup of tea.

"How..."

"Did I get there?Met Elliot on the street. She was drunk, muttering about Kelso"

_What?Elliot's drunk? It's awesome and you must invite her. Come on!_

"Oh..." _Man, you're idiot!_

" By the way, care about Vinny... He doesn't show emotion but he's very emotional."

And she's gone, leaving me alone with drunk Elliot who slept in her room. And there was only one thought in my head:_ Oh, damn..._

* * *

I had one hour of free time. That's why I was with Santorini again when Cox came in and gave a book with words:

"Newbie, came out."

_What? No, no, no, I'll stay here!_

"NEWBIE!"

"Let him stay."_ Thank you, Santorini._

" I wanna say that... You were right month ago and..." _Was right!Cox, Cox, wake up! You can't do that!_

"And what else?"

"Am... I don't wanna to say what I found when Carol's here because he'll very happy."

_What do you mean Coxie? Say it!_

" This book is more to you and your company than to readers. Am I right?"

"Oh, you can read between lines.I'm impressed."

" Tell me what happened on the real."Cox closed the door. _They'll kill me? And no one will know where my tomb is..._

" How should I start? Well..."

After an hour of conversation I understood that the secret is now ours two.

"That means... Atlantis isn't a myth." said I.

* * *

When we came out, I understood how it was hard to keep the secret and to be famous at one time.

Carla looked at Cox and her smile disappeared.

"What happened, Dr. Cox?"

Turk was here too and listened.

"Well, Carla, you won't know which wonderful secret we knew" answered I and than heard:

"Newbie, what have I told you? Don't tell anyone!" Cox went away. And then we saw Kelso.

"Well, I have an announcement. Nobody except guests, me, Dr. Cox and Dr. Dorian should go to Mr. Santorini. Is it clear?"

He went to his office to go to sleep and everyone started to talked about that. But I looked at hall where minute ago was Cox.

* * *

Kelso was having a lunch when heard a voice:

"Bobo, you, a son of devil, eating a mini-cake..."

"What do you wanna, Perry?"

"I wanna to sell your a soul, but my proud can't let me do this."

"Oh, if you're about my announcement, the answer is no."

"I forgot to tell ya. Do you see someone at workplace?"

Silence.

"No, and I'm glad that can enjoy my lunch, Perry. Any questions?"

"If you will cancel your announcement, you, a devil, I'll start to think that you're becoming tough."

Perry went away, leaving Kelso alone.

You can change your decision and start to become tough when you realize that the personal became a part of your life.

An hour later Kelso cancelled his decision.

* * *

"Hey, who's limousine is on the car park?" asked Turk. But when I saw a letter "A" I ran on the street but Janitor's joke did job.

_I'm eagle!_

"NOOOOO!" I fell down on a road and was feeling like... I didn't remember but the last thing I saw a woman with a tattoo under right blue eye asking me:

"Are you all right?"

"Are you an angel?"_Marry me..._

"What does angel mean?"

_Oh my god... She's perfect. I'm eagle…__

* * *

_"J.D... How many fingers do ya see?"_ Turk…_

"I saw your face, my chocolate bear. And where's…?"

"Cox?"

No, I didn't think about him at first. _Angel…_

"The girl with tattoo…"

"They're with Cox in Santorini's chamber. Jd?"

I was near the door and knock her but unfortunately. _Cox, Cox, open the door! Let me in! _But to my amusement door opened… _Sweet! AA! I love this man! Man, tell him do you fell about him! But remember: you're not a gay!_

"Dr. Sweet, I'm glad… Ahh!" Sweet took my hand and we came in.

"That's him, Vinny?" asked man in glasses. _Wow, I like his hairstyle. I wanna do my hair like this._

"Newbie, and what did you forget here?"

_Tell him that you wanted to see them. Go!_

"I just wanna go to the café. Yeah…"

_Shit, man, you're idiot!_

"Don't get angry at him, Dr. Cox. He's like me. Big fantasy and… His dream which became his life. By the way, my name is Milo Thatch. "

_Milooooo… Cuuuuuuuute…_

"My name is JD."

"Oh shit, newbie… Ok, just where do we stop?"_ Cox, you're not in time!_

"Well, we're about when Vincenzo will go out from hospital?"

Cox looked at me. _What? What's wrong with my hair?_

"It depends from his wish."

These words sometimes can hurt you or get into trance. But when you heard the phrase:

"I wanna be dead."

You understand what that means.

* * *

"Santorini, we talked about it. You survived in a car crash because you wanted it." said Sweet.

"Listen, Sweet, I don't wanna see my photos in newspapers or TV news with something like: "Aha, we found him drunk and with drugs!" Is it cool?" asked our patient. Cox and I listened to them. And Cox decided to support Sweet:

"Listen, Italian boy (_oh my god, it's not good_), I don't know where's your brain now, and oh, shit, I don't believe in God, but maybe God with his old hand saved your ass in that car crash. "

"Oh maybe you're in love…"_Oh my god, angel's talking! By the way, can angels talk?_

But suddenly we heard a voice:

"Hey, guys! "_ Audrey? What…?_

"Audrey! Hi!" said Milo. "Are you all right?"

"Yes… Maybe… Excuse me, I must go out."

"Kid, wait. I…" started to say Santorini. Audrey stopped and asked:

"What, Vinny?"

"Nothing…"

And you started to understand why Audrey was here all this time. Maybe not they're friends only but…

"Shit, man, you're a fool…" said Cox.

… They were more like friends. Lovers.


	4. All good must end good

When you suddenly know about someone's love, you can't understand why he or she is trying to hide feelings.

"Oh, shit, man, you're a fool..." said Cox. I thought so.

"Yeah, Santorini, why are you hiding that?"

"Judie, and why are you hiding your feelings to Barbie?"_ Cox... I will send curse on you... Come on, say, that it isn't true!_

"I...I..." _You're idiot..._

"Then shut up, my girl, and listen the grown-up's conversation."

_As you say, Perry..._

" Vinny, you mustn't break your and her life."

"Cox, girl, go out. I need to talk with them" said Vinny.

* * *

"Oh, man, is that so?" asked me Turk when we were in cafe.

"Yes, my chocolate bear." Dr. Cox and I were sitting at the other table against my friends. I heard how Elliot was excited saying that she saw her favorite writer.

"I made friends with her..." when suddenly Ramirez sat to me with Cox.

"Oh, whom I see... The Latino Juliet." _Cox, stop it!_

" Shut up, Mr. Cox. I don't wanna hear about him."

" Oh my got, your diagnosis is love. Well, there is a tablet which you must drink once in a day." Cox write on paper and gave her.

"Having a sex?" _Oh, man, there's volcano waking up in her._

But to my excitement, Turk, Carla and Elliot heard it.

" Yeah, girl, he's right. Only loving people can have crazy sex."

"Turk!"

"Ghandi!"

"Yep, he's right. When I fall in love in university the first thing I do..."

"You have sex with him..." said Cox, me,Turk and Carla.

"How did you know?" _Well, Elliot, it's not hard to guess._

"Listen, Audrey, when you love someone who you know all your life, you can't hide..."

"Yes, I know..."

Cox was in his "glass box" but when my friends stop talking this, he said:

" Just go to him after they'll leave."_ Cox, you forget someone..._

"Dr. Cox, and what about Mr. Kelso?" asked Carla.

"Don't worry."

* * *

In the evening of workday, Cox took me to Santorini's palate and said:

"Ok, listen to me, JD (_he called me JD? Hurray!_), you must stay near that door and don't listen to what happens there."

"They'll have sex?"_Cool..._

"Oh, shit, I'd better asked Ghandi to do it."

"Ok, I'll do it. Just tell me what I must do."

"Just when you'll see Kelso, write me on cellphone."

I nodded and then Cox left. Hour later I heard noises... But my eyes were looking on Kelso who was going right to me. He saw me standing near the door and asked:

"JD, let me go, I must speak with..."_ Oh-oh, that's not good!Perry! _Kelso heard behind the door Audrey's phrase:

"Relax..."

"Dorian, let me in."

"Oh, Bobo, I need to speak with you."_ Perry, you saved me!_

"Perry, say to Dorian to let me came in..."

"Dr. Kelso, we must speak with you."_ Carla?_

"what do you want?"

"We wanna ask you to do one thing. Say to the mass media that Mr. Santorini is dead after a month laying in coma."

_Cox, you're genius!_

"I am the boss and I decide what to do or not."

"And if you'll get some money?"

"Nurse Espinosa, your work payment can't let you to pay a bill even in restaurant."

_Carla, Carla, calm dawn! Quickly step by step go to Cox and Carla._

"You, an evil's creation, you know what will happen with you if I'll say everybody where were lost 25000 dollars."

_What?Kelso took some money from budget?_

"Yeah!"

"And I'm like the older nurse will show you our "respect" , Mr. Kelso."

"Yeah!"

Three pairs of eyes looked at me like I was idiot._ Damn._

"Ok. I'll say. But he as patient of Sacred Heart must pay us in the end of treatment course."

Kelso's gone and we stayed at hospital on night shift.

* * *

The next day in hospital was unusual. Santorini paid check for 50000 dollars and Kelso was on the seventh heaven. But also there was a little bit sadness. Cox and I were standing in palate of Italian boy.

"So, that's it. You'll leave us by night ." said Cox.

Well, every in our clinic mark this situation different. Elliot was crying, Carla was glad to repair the relationship with Turk thanks to Vincenzo. And we are... I remembered what he said to me. Every smart person teaches on his own mistakes.

"Yeah...It's over, Perry (_How did he...?_). Thanks for that month."

Cox stood as usual when suddenly hugged our patient.

"You stink..." said Cox through chattering teath.

"Dynamite and TNT?"

Cox than released Santorini from his hugs. _Why doesn't he hug me at all?Why him, not me?_

"JD." Vinny shook my hand.

"You can return here at any time. It's your second home" said I.

At this time Kelso was interviewed by journalist and said:

"Mr. Santorini died in coma after operation. I hope that he is in better place." He let his one tear out from the right cheek.

At midnight our little company was on the roof looking how Santorini with Audrey's help went in helicopter.

"Bye, everyone!" When the helicopter was ready to fly away, the engine stopped to make noise and Vincenzo said:

"By the way Kelso, how's your tattoo on your ass? Don't forget Vietnam!"

Kelso said:

"You, old bomb throwing goat, go away quickly until I didn't change my decision!"

The helicopter soon flew away and after a minute of silence Cox asked:

"Bobo, how did ya...?"

"This old goat didn't change since our army years. We called him "Italian boy". Any more questions?"

And Kelso went away.

Not only me and Cox knew about the secret. Bob Kelso was first.

* * *

_**It was June. The last day before summer holidays. **_Cox stood near nurse's station and looked through the history of illness. I was with Turk. We played "guess my fantasy".

All of us were sitting and just waiting when the clock will show the end of workday.

But suddenly we heard a voice of our boss:

" Well, you five, yes and me, go to the roof! Right now!"

I, Turk, Carla, Cox,Elliot and Bob went on the roof.

"Oh shit..."muttered Cox.

"Guys, don't waste my time. I give you one hour to pack your bags."

"Santorini, you're an idiot..." said Cox.

"Go, go,go!I don't wanna see my fiancée angry!"

_Italy!Pizza!_

* * *

**Well, that's all! I hope you enjoyed it... Maybe))) Well, doesn't matter) R&R!)**


End file.
